


【柚天】時をかける少年

by lanxyl



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanxyl/pseuds/lanxyl
Summary: #本故事纯属虚构，如有雷同那真巧啊#穿越，金天天♀出没，金天天♀出没，金天天♀出没#一个简中流浪者的存档（2018.03.13）
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Boyang Jin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	【柚天】時をかける少年

>>> >>>

00

金博洋只是进行了一回日剧跑而已。

他想不通自己怎么就从夜晚跑到了白天，而周围的人来来往往却视他如无物。他在啃着冰淇淋的戈米沙身边转了四圈，而对方只是目不斜视地解决了手中的冰淇淋后扬长而去。于是，他毅然决然地冲到了两位俄罗斯女选手面前来了段社会摇……

望着那淡定远去的曼妙身影，金博洋在平昌的寒风中捂住了脸，呆毛在头顶上一晃一晃的，耳尖通红。

我只是怂了一下，然后来了回日剧跑而已，金博洋无辜地想着。

“大兄弟，你干啥呢？”

软软的声线，甜甜的腔调，只是东北口音略重，但此时没什么比这浓浓的乡音更能抚慰金博洋受伤的心灵了。

“大妹子……哎？”

一模一样的中国白色队服，一模一样的标志性虎牙，一模一样的金色花生。

我再跑一次能回去不？金博洋望天。

01

“所以你能和羽生结弦同场比赛，同组竞争，还曾经一同站在领奖台上！”

女孩惊叹，双眸亮晶晶的，羡慕的情绪几乎要溢出来了，金博洋被瞧得有些不好意思，但满心的骄傲还是让他重重地点了头。 

“你们那边闭幕式都已经结束了？”女孩感叹着两个世界的差异，“我这边昨天才开始男单的比赛。”

“你看着很紧张啊。”金博洋指出。

“奥运嘛，又能有多少个四年呢？”双手缩在长长的外套袖子里捂脸，女孩只拿一双亮晶晶的眼睛瞧着金博洋，“话说回来，你咋就跑过来了？”

“还真是跑过来的。”

如果不是亲身经历，金博洋怎么也想不到一个日剧跑就能让他越过世界线，来到另一个世界。而这个世界的人貌似都看不到他，除了身旁这个与他五官有着九分相似的女孩，一个可以说是另一个自己的存在。

金天天，耳机发烧，热爱潮牌，家有爱宠名曰钢镚大钞，中国花样滑冰女子单人滑选手，首先在国际大赛上完成4lz+3T连跳，坦荡承认自己是羽生结弦的迷妹，并认为最大的遗憾是无法跟偶像同台竞技。

“時をかける少年。”

“你说啥？”金博洋望着突然笑得眼睛都眯成缝的女孩，一脸懵逼，这个世界的自己不仅成了女娃，还开着飚日语了，刚刚那是日语吧？

但金天天只是摇头，保持微笑，并且提出了诚挚的建议，“既然你是跑过来的，那么再跑一次说不定就能回到原来的世界了。”

不愧是“自己”，想一块去了，金博洋想。

“而且别人也看不见你，没人会把你当傻子的。”

都已经摆出起跑姿势的金博洋回望一脸真诚的女孩，“怎么觉得你在坑人？”

“错觉，错觉，我怎么会坑‘自己’呢？”金天天拍着金博洋的肩膀，让他重新摆好姿势，“快，预备——跑！”

金博洋顶着另一个世界的平昌的寒风冲了出去，周围往来的人没有对他投来半分目光，倒是大声喊着“Go！Boyang go go go——！”的金天天小姐，他们可是看得到你的啊，傻了吧。

加油打气声快速地落在身后，冷冽的风刮过金博洋的脸颊，黑色的发丝在风中飞舞，周围的景色飞快地从眼前掠过。金博洋觉得似乎下一秒就能跨过那条世界线，回到他原来的世界，回到那个月色迤逦的夜晚，然后——

然后？

在冷风中迈出的步子渐渐变小，景色逐渐凝固，金博洋慢慢地停下了奔跑的脚步，最终，大男孩双手撑着膝盖在冬日淡薄的阳光下大口大口地喘气，汗水在发梢上汇成水滴，带着一点点碎光，一颗一颗地滴落。

金博洋得承认，他告诉金天天的并不是全部。

02

“Are you ok？”

熟悉的声线让金博洋一惊，猛地抬眸，被汗水模糊了视线，他只能看到一个不甚清晰的轮廓，但仅仅如此他也能知道站在面前的人是羽生结弦。

这就回到原来的世界了？金博洋有点不敢相信，没有迤逦的月色，可是……

“羽生……Hanyu……I……”

金博洋撸了一把汗湿的头发，光洁的额头上支棱着几根纠结着的发丝，他深呼一口气望向面前的人的双眼，只一眼，金博洋僵住了。

“Excuse me？……你好？”

对面的人声音中满是疑惑，而金博洋扒拉着肩膀，双手捂着脸颊，被汗水弄得湿漉漉的双眼望着一脸情况外的人，“……Do you know ‘Jin Tiantian’”他犹豫了一下，补充道，“……a girl……”

“Yeah，of cause I know，her jump is amazing！”

听到意料之中的回答，金博洋心中五味陈杂，自己还是太天真了，怎么可能那么简单就能回到原来的世界，现在他面前的是这个世界的羽生结弦。

“So how about you？”

金博洋能感觉到对方在不着痕迹地打量着自己，他一时不知道该怎么回答，说自己是另个一世界的“金天天”吗？因为大半夜来了个日剧跑就穿越到这个世界了？正常人根本不会相信吧？至于金天天小姐，那哪能是一般人呢！

金博洋这边正组织着语言，那边羽生结弦已经给好台阶了。

“Are you a relative of her？You two look similar very much.”

“Yes，yes，I'm her brother，”何止是亲戚，说同一个爸妈都行，金博洋积极地顺着台阶走下去，“of the same parents.”

才说完，他就留意到羽生结弦轻眯起了双眼，金博洋心中暗叫不好，羽生这哪是给自己台阶，分明是在下套，果然不管哪个世界的羽生结弦都是个白切黑！

只见羽生结弦一步一步地向金博洋逼近，“In fact，I have seen her family and I know Tiantian have not brothers，”两人仅有一步之遥，这一瞬间的羽生结弦就如同站在冰场上，目光凌厉，“Who are you？”

“金博洋！”

这个时候拯救金博洋的也只能是他“自己”了，女孩喘着粗气踉踉跄跄地跑来，目光在两人之间来回打转，最后停留在羽生结弦身上，“Yuzuru？What happened？”

“Nothing.”羽生结弦毫不犹豫地回答。

金天天明显不信，很是无奈地拖着腔调喊着：“Yuzuru——”

“Well，he said he is your brother，Tiantian，do you know him？”

金天天的目光再次在两人之间来回打转，随后上前拉住金博洋的胳膊，一脸惊讶地问羽生结弦：“Can you see him？”

经女孩这样一问，金博洋才反应过来这点，明明这个世界的人都看不见他，除了“金天天”这个特殊的存在，但是现在这个世界的羽生也能看见他，金博洋神情复杂。

同样神情复杂的还有羽生结弦，看着两张有九分相似的脸，他皱着眉头，“Yes，I can see him，so is him really Tiantian's brother？”

“No，”金天天十分爽快地否认了，随后展示了一个露着小虎牙的笑容，“this is me，from another world！”

03

“My mom said that if I were a boy，would call me‘Boyang.’”

金博洋本以为羽生不会相信，毕竟“the Tiantian from another world”明显比“Tiatian's brother”更不可信，但羽生就是非常轻易地就接受了这个设定，并且还给金博洋出了建议。

“On 25th Boyang came to this world，but today is 16th，”羽生结弦推测，“maybe on the 25th，you can go back.”

的确，两个世界有着时差，金博洋是在原来世界的25号穿越来的，可现在这个世界才16号，那么等到这个世界的25号，他是不是就有机会回去了？或许等到25号那晚，他就能等到天降异象，然后顺势回到原来的世界。

只是不知道十天之后他还能不能回到原来的时间点，万一他那个世界时间也过了十天该怎么办？

“别太担心，去睡一觉，说不定醒来就回去了，”金天天安抚地拍着金博洋的肩膀，“说不定醒来发现这只是一场梦。”

金博洋明白他的事着急也没用，而身边的这两人可是还有比赛的，不能因为这事影响到他们，于是便露着小虎牙给了担心着的两人一个大大的笑容。

“I'm fine，I will be able to go back definitely and you guys still have a hard battle，especially Hanyu，”金博洋凝视着羽生结弦，虽然这个世界和他原来的世界有着很多不一样的地方，但他相信，无论哪个世界，羽生结弦都是如今冰场上当之无愧的王者，“good luck tomorrow，undoubtedly you can do it！”

“Fighting！”金天天握拳。

“I promise，”羽生结弦神情十分坚定，“and you too，Tiantian.”

彼此互相鼓励之后，告别羽生结弦，金博洋只能先跟着金天天回中国队的休息区。期间，他们遇到了戈米沙，果然，对方仍然看不到金博洋。

在金博洋拿着一根手指戳着米沙脸颊的时候，对方完全没有反应，只是仍旧带着一脸八卦的笑容向金天天凑了过去，“我刚刚看到你和羽生说悄悄话，嘻嘻，你们有发展哦~”

用双手捂住米沙眼睛的金博洋对上女孩的眼神，露出很是调皮的笑容，别人看不到他，他也没办法呀。

“只是碰巧遇到，跟他说明天自由滑加油而已，发展啥？”金天天也很是无奈了，明明有三个人。

“不是……你不羽生迷妹么，就没点追求？”

金博洋勾着毫无知觉的米沙的肩膀，对金天天眨眨眼，对呀，对呀，就没点追求嘛？

金天天抬手一拍，拍在金博洋毛绒绒的脑袋上，然后重重地落在米沙肩膀上，“人家梅娃不也是羽生迷妹麽，你怎么不去问问她有没有追求？”

“我不是看好您麽，天总~”米沙贼兮兮地笑着，“怎么？要我给您打探敌情麽？”

“您可歇歇吧，明还有比赛，您好好去准备吧！”

又瞎扯了几句才送走了米沙，金博洋朝着对方的背影挥着手，“还真是看不到我啊！”

“除了我和羽生，”金天天摸着下巴，“我能看到你还可以理解，但是为什么羽生也可以？”

面对女孩充满求知欲的双眼，金博洋深切感受到了刚才金天天面对米沙时的心情，他搓着手指，眼神游移，“我哪知道，可能我对偶像的崇拜之情已经突破世界线了吧……”

好在女孩也没再深究，之后，金博洋充当着金天天的“背后灵”跟着她在队友之间晃悠。在睡觉之前期待着第二天能回到原来的世界，不过很遗憾，他从被月光笼罩的纷繁梦中睁开双眼时，看到的仍是金天天那与他有九分相似的脸。

跟着去看了男单的自由滑，都是金博洋所熟悉的人，而且也有满场飞的四周跳，陈巍的六个四周更是让观众为之惊叹。金博洋瞟了眼正专注地，两眼放光地看着比赛的金天天，在这个世界又是谁推动了四周跳时代呢？

最后的结果就和金博洋的世界里一样，羽生结弦再次夺冠军。

“好想和羽生一起站上领奖台。”

“那你只能和羽生组队转战双人了。”

金博洋静静地看着拿袖子擦着眼泪的金天天和在一旁打趣的隋文静，耳边充斥着观众的欢呼声，再一次蹦上奥运最高领奖台的羽生结弦，汗水在那张完全不输当红偶像的脸上交织，那人笑得眼睛都只剩一条缝了，身边站着费尔南德兹和宇野昌磨。

“有点不甘心啊……”

听到金天天嘟囔着，金博洋无可避免地想到了自己离领奖台的那一步之遥，的确是有些不甘心的，想要变得更强，更厉害，离那个身影更近点，再近点。

金博洋突然非常想上冰，去滑行，去旋转，去跳跃。

04

在男单们开始放飞自我的时候，女单之间的气氛却是越来越凝重了。

金博洋趴在挡板上看着扎基托娃一连串的三周跳，跟小弹簧似的，不由感叹老毛子的小萝莉真是强大，然后，一个勾手四周跳几乎是贴着挡板地从眼前掠过。后退了两步的金博洋拍了拍自己受到惊吓的小心脏，望着金天天小姐扬长而去的身影。

原来女孩子的勾手四周跳是长这样子的啊！

太多的感想在心中翻滚，最终浮现在金博洋脑海的就只有这个了。

明天就是女单的比赛，金博洋已经有些迫不及待了，这个世界的“自己”的花滑是什么样子？女孩子的表演会不会更细腻一些？他知道金天天的短节目还是卧虎藏龙，自由滑仍是星球大战，那么，她会怎么表现这两套节目？

她会是玉娇龙吗？她会是莱娅公主吗？

然后，金博洋发现，她既不是玉娇龙，也不是莱娅公主，她只是金天天。

舞剑于竹海的是她，穿越于星辰的也是她。

随着星战落下帷幕，女孩张开双臂拥抱来自观众的掌声和欢呼，金博洋身边的隋文静已经扑到韩聪怀里哭得妆都花了。

突然，观众中发出一声惊呼，金天天正要退场的时候摔在了冰面上。

硕大的冰场上，女孩伏在冰面上挣扎着想要站起来，却一次又一次地滑倒，她焦躁得一拳砸在冰面上。金博洋瞬间想到了短节目结束后金天天那有些不太自然的走路姿势，忽然觉得自己的脚踝抽痛了一下。

“天天加油——！！！”

观众席上的金博洋和冰场上的金天天都愣住了，那是一个他非常熟悉的声音，他曾经亲耳听过不止一遍。金博洋猛地望着举着日本国旗的那一片区域，他突然觉得似乎发现了什么。

金博洋愣愣地听着来自观众的“天天加油”的呐喊，冰场上的女孩额头抵着冰面，在其上留下轻吻，终于踉跄地站了起来。

平昌冬奥会花样滑冰的赛程终于全部结束了。

金博洋再见到金天天的时候，女孩正从一个首饰盒里拿出一根链子，上面挂着一枚镶了一圈碎钻，中间是一颗蓝钻的戒指，她郑重地将其戴在脖子上，然后和那颗金色的花生一同隐在衣服里。

“你的脚还好么？”

“还行，再坚持两三年不成问题。”

金博洋把自己窝在沙发里，面对着天花板双眼放空，想到曾经坐在轮椅上的隋文静，想到某天在走廊上抱着肩膀的闫涵，又想到美国站后退赛的自己，然后想到羽生结弦，不断创造历史，又不断打破历史，身披荣耀，如同一座丰碑，却也曾有要撑着拐杖才能走路的时候。

05

因为金天天的短节日和自由滑都和自己一样，金博洋还以为他能在表演滑看到女版的蜘蛛侠，结果他看到的是穿着美美的考斯滕的金天天，带着绣有飞凤祥龙的红盖头，滑了一曲十里红妆。

“So beautiful，”羽生·大白鹅·结弦感叹，“Boyang，did you really use the Spider-Man as a program？”

“Oh yes.”金博洋配合地做了个蜘蛛侠的招牌手势。

“You are so cute.”羽生结弦也跟着做了个蜘蛛侠的手势。

星降之夜的乐声想起，留给金博洋一个眉眼弯弯的笑容，羽生结弦便如同一只天鹅般滑入了冰场。

表演滑结束得十分顺利，金博洋双手撑着脸颊望着进入拍照时间的选手们。

米沙扶着金天天的腰把人抛出去，女孩在冰上蹭了几圈被羽生结弦接住，然后来了段双人燕式旋转。集体合照的时候，羽生结弦在被举起来之前把那块红盖头盖在了金天天头上，女孩撩起红色布料的一角，露出一双带笑得眼睛，画面被定格。

金博洋摸摸自己的帽子，把它套在头上，闭上眼的时候，他似乎还可以看到那银色的月光。

今天是2月25号，可金博洋没有看到天降异象，他仍旧身处另个一世界。

“或许还差点‘人和’？”

金博洋被金天天紧紧地盯着。

“那天究竟还发生了啥？”

捂着脸趴在桌子上，金博洋的耳尖逐渐染上绯红。

“就……就告……告白……”通红的脸颊贴着桌面，金博洋只露出一只带着点点碎光的眼睛，“羽生，他……给我告白了……”

那晚还缺一小半的银白月亮高高地挂在夜空中，如水的月光似乎要把整个世界都拢在怀中，金博洋仍能清晰地回忆起，被笼罩在月色中的羽生结弦以及对方那凝视着他的眼神。

他几乎要被那双眼睛摄住心魄，然后，金博洋收到了来自羽生结弦的表白。

“金博洋，我喜欢你。”

异常标准的只带了一点点口音的中文，说好的日本人式的含蓄呢？金博洋一片空白的大脑几乎要罢工。

“博洋选手，你愿意和羽生选手交往吗？”

月光笼罩之下的两人仅有一步之遥，金博洋可以看到羽生结弦双眸中缀满的星光。

“那你答应了吗？”金天天望着快要把自己埋进桌子里的人。

金博洋捂脸，这不是因为他怂了跑了，才落到如今的境地吗……

“哦，那……你要答应吗？”

下巴搁在桌子上，金博洋望着眼前与自己容貌相似的女孩，“我们不一样……”

“好吧，你并不喜欢男的，”金天天挨着金博洋坐下，“可你也不想拒绝羽生？”

“……”

“其实我也不认为羽生会喜欢男的，但现在的情况的确是你们互相把对方掰弯了，”金天天拿肩膀撞了撞金博洋的，“这是个挺严肃的问题啊，无论你把不把自己归为同性恋，只要你迈出那一步就不可避免地要承受世人的一些偏见，即使如今社会对于同性恋已经友好了很多，但这仍是一条艰苦的道路，而你可有长长的一生要走。”

“艰苦啥的，我不带怕的……”金博洋撇着嘴道。

“那你怂啥子？”金天天戳着大男孩白嫩嫩的脸颊，“好啦，该咋咋的，是拒绝，还是接受，是只求一响贪欢，还是一生携手，无论如何，认真对待！”

金博洋瞅着双手握拳的女孩，把刚刚金天天戳的那几下还给对方，“你咋看着那么经验丰富呢？”

“哎？有吗？妹吧……”

金天天捂着脸，耳朵却已经红透了。

06

在茫茫的月色中，金博洋看到了羽生结弦，就在刚才金天天去打电话的时候，他就有所预感。

“Are you ready to accept ‘me’？”

金博洋觉得此刻的羽生结弦笑得就像一只千年的老狐狸。

“‘You’ fall in love with a man on anther world but you are so easy to accept that.”

“As long as sincerely，the man loves a man or the man loves a woman，this is not different.”

平昌冬季的晚风拂过羽生结弦的发丝，温和而坚定的话语伴着风声传入金博洋的双耳，大男孩垂眸凝视着地上被月亮照亮的一道缝隙。

“But loving a man have to face many difficulties.”

“So I will not choose a man without careful consideration，bringing others into this situation irresponsibly is damn shit.”

金博洋抬眸望向羽生结弦的双眼，“But‘you’still choose me.”

“Yeah，it's no doubt that ‘my’ love for you has reached an uncontrollable point，”羽生结弦说得万分笃定，“and make the decision after careful consideration，what will happen and how to do with，make the detailed plan for sixty years old，prepare Plan A，Plan B.”

大男孩的眼眸中缓缓浮出碎光，金博洋连忙拿手捂住眼睛，虎牙下咬着的唇瓣几乎泛白。

“Go！Boyang，tell‘me’you choice，”羽生结弦带着好看的笑容，拿出隐在衣服下的项链，那枚镶了一圈碎钻，中间嵌了一颗蓝钻的戒指在月色下刷着存在感，只见在平昌冬奥会上蝉联了冠军的羽生选手，在其上印下一吻，“I love Tiantian，now and forever.”

07

得到羽生结弦加buff的金博洋顶着凌冽的寒风在月夜中狂奔，周围的景色几乎模糊到扭曲。

他不断地奔跑，不知道能不能回到原来的世界，他不断地奔跑，不知道哪一秒可以穿过世界线，他不断地奔跑，不知道那个人是不是还在原来的地方等着他。

金博洋根本没想过要拒绝羽生结弦，他只是没想好要怎么接受，一个居然那么喜欢他的羽生结弦。

他不断地奔跑，直到精疲力尽。

大男孩双手撑着膝盖在冬日清冷的月光下大口大口地喘气，汗水在发梢上汇成水滴，带着一点点碎光，一颗一颗地滴落。

“Are you ok？”

是他熟悉的声线，被汗水模糊了视线，只能看到一个不甚清晰的轮廓，金博洋撸了一把汗湿的头发，光洁的额头上支棱着几根纠结着的发丝，他深呼一口气望向面前的人的双眼，只一眼，金博洋的视线再一次变得模糊。

银色的月光从云端倾洒而下，被笼罩在月色下的羽生结弦就是粉丝口中所说的那个不染凡尘的仙人，金博洋几乎要被那双眼睛摄住心魄，而这仙人却深情且坚定地邀他共度漫长岁月。

“羽生，羽生，羽生结弦……”金博洋哽咽着，原本白皙的脸颊被寒风吹得通红，“我知道这是一条不好走的路，但是，天总我一点不带怕的！所以……所以，那些详细到六十岁的计划啥的，让我们一起做……”

“泣かないで。”

金博洋绯红的脸颊上布满水光，泪眼模糊地望着手忙脚乱地给他擦着眼泪的羽生结弦，那还缺着小半边的月亮仍旧高高地挂在夜空中，迤逦的月光似乎要拥抱整个世界，金博洋凝视着羽生结弦缀着星光的双眸。

那句话咋说来着？

金博洋勾起唇角，露出一个带着小虎牙的笑。

“Yuzuru，月が绮丽ですね。”

>>> END.


End file.
